Mencoba berbohong
by Atma Venusia
Summary: Menjadi seorang indogo membuat Dazai mengetahui hal yang seharusnya tidak dia ketahui. [3rd Project 26 #13]


**BSD © Asagiri Kafuka & Harukawa Sango**

_**Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?)**_

Dazai Osamu, Nakahara Chuuya

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

_**3rd Project 26 #13**_

_**I'm yours : Future**_

**Mencoba berbohong**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

Seberapa menderitanya seorang anak indigo, orang-orang di luar sana tidak akan mengerti. Yang mereka tahu, anak-anak indigo itu beruntung. Bisa melihat masa depan, melihat masa lalu orang lain, membaca pikiran, dan berteman dengan makhluk-makhluk astral, itu hebat menurut mereka. Mereka melupakan kenyataan kalau sesuatu yang hebat selalu disertai dengan penderitaan juga.

Dan Dazai membenci cara berpikir mereka itu.

Baginya menjadi anak indigo itu penderitaan. Melihat masa lalu orang lain, mendapat gambaran masa depan dan terkadang bisa membaca pikiran orang lain itu penyiksaan. Hidupnya tidak pernah bisa tenang, tidak pernah bisa benar-benar punya teman yang dapat diandalkan. Ia hidup sendiri untuk dirinya sendiri.

Tidak ada kata cinta, tidak ada cara jatuh cinta, tidak ada alasan untuk mempelajarinya juga. Untuk Dazai mencintai seseorang jadi jauh lebih sulit dari pada melupakan cinta di masa lalu bagi orang lain. dua kali lipat lebih susah dari pada menutup pikirannya yang sering tidak sengaja mengetahui rahasia orang lain.

Tidak akan mudah sekalipun ia menginginkan sebuah kisah cinta normal seperti kebanyakan orang.

Tahun ini, umurnya baru dua puluh tahun, tapi selama dua puluh tahun ia hidup tidak sekalipun dirinya mengerti apa arti dari rasa cinta yang sesungguhnya, ayah dan ibunya meninggal dunia bahkan sebelum Dazai mengerti arti dari setiap kata-kata manusia, dirawat oleh paman yang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sendiri hingga lulus SMA, dan akhirnya setelah tinggal sendiri tidak ada yang berubah, masih sama seperti sebelumnya.

Kosong.

Hatinya yang kosong. Sejauh ini Dazai tidak pernah ingat kapan dirinya menangis, kapan dirinya merasa bahagia. Tersenyum dan marah adalah bakat akting terhebat yang selama ini sudah ia asah agar bisa membaur dengan sekitar, selebihnya hanya ada satu ekspresi yang selalu terpasang di wajah; bosan.

Tapi Dazai bersyukur untuk satu hal yang sempat dia dapat di SMA. Orang yang selalu jalan bersama dengannya, orang yang menjadi lawan bicaranya diwaktu luang dan orang yang mau repot mengunjunginya saat sakit—orang lain menyebutnya dengan kata teman, kawan, atau sahabat.

Jujur saja sampai saat ini Dazai juga masih tidak paham dengan arti kata teman yang sesungguhnya, tidak paham dengan konsep pertemanan yang sebenarnya pula. Dazai hanya tahu, kalau memang ada orang yang bisa bergerak bebas di sekitarnya dan menjadi sesuatu yang disebut dengan teman tadi, itu adalah Nakahara Chuuya.

"Hei, Chuuya, kenapa kau mau dekat-dekat denganku?"

"Kenapa? Tentu saja karena kau anak pintar yang selalu mau membagi ilmumu." Kasarnya dia ingin menyampaikan kalau Dazai adalah ladang contek yang sayang untuk dilewatkan.

"Sejak SMA, aku merasa beruntung menjadi temanmu karena kau pintar tapi mudah dibodohi." Yang ada dalam pikirannya tidak berbeda jauh, dia memang menganggap Dazai bodoh karena mau tetap dimanfaatkan, dia menganggap Dazai bodoh karena mau repot-repot mengikutinya masuk ke universitas dan jurusan yang sama, dia menganggap Dazai bodoh karena mau membuang-buang waktu hanya untuk bermain teman-temanan dengan orang bodoh (dalam arti sesungguhnya) seperti dirinya.

Tapi bagi Dazai, Nakahara Chuuya adalah satu-satunya jenis makhluk hidup yang tidak bisa dibenci, bukan karena kebodohannya tadi, melainkan karena apa yang mulutnya katakan sama dengan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya—ah, mungkin itu salah satu jenis kebodohan juga, berbicara tanpa berpikir dulu itu sama saja dengan bodoh.

"Kau tidak takut orang lain menganggapmu aneh juga?"

"Hah? Aneh? Seperti dirimu maksudnya?" tanpa menunggu Dazai menjawab, dia lebih dulu memberi jawabannya. "Aku tidak perduli. Lagi pula, mereka yang suka mengelompokan orang seperti itu tidak pantas menjadi teman dari orang jujur seperti kita."

"Kau menganggap aku temanmu?"

"Kau keberatan aku anggap teman?" Dazai memilih untuk tidak menjawab. "Baiklah, aku tidak keberatan untuk menganggapmu hanya sekedar ladang contek ... Ah, atau kau lebih suka kalau aku anggap sebagai pengikutku?"

Dazai tidak begitu perduli dianggap sebagai apa olehnya, selama bisa terus bersama saja itu sudah cukup. Nyaman rasanya saat tidak perlu membatasi pikirannya agar tidak sengaja membaca pikiran orang lain. Tidak perlu takut membongkar rahasia atau masa lalu Chuuya juga, karena memang sejak awal Chuuya adalah orang yang terbuka. Apapun yang pernah terjadi selalu dia ceritakan padanya, tanpa bumbu tambahan, tanpa mengurangi rasa juga.

Kalau perasaan nyaman itu yang disebut cinta, Dazai tidak keberatan untuk jatuh cinta pada Chuuya.

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

"Hey, Chuuya, mana pengikutmu?" Chuuya diam tidak menjawab saat salah satu temannya ikut mengisi bangku yang mengelilingi satu meja di kantin siang itu. "Rasanya aneh kalau melihatmu sendirian, biasanya selalu ada Dazai yang ikut ke manapun kau pergi."

Tidak bisa menyangkal, jadi Chuuya memilih untuk tetap diam. Menikmati makan siangnya tanpa Dazai seperti ini sebenarnya bukan kali pertama, sejak awal, sejak ia mengenal Dazai dulu memang selalu ada saat-saat baginya ditinggal seperti ini—lebih tepatnya diabaikan.

Bukan berarti Dazai menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, hanya memang sejak awal Chuuya tahu kalau kawannya itu memiliki hobi aneh yang membuatnya tidak bisa melepas perban dari tubuhnya. Kali ini Chuuya yakin menghilangnya Dazai juga karena alasan yang sama.

"Jadi?"

"Apa?"

"Dazai ke mana?"

Butuh beberapa waktu untuk memilih kalimat paling tepat agar tidak ada kesalahpahaman. "Dia sakit, sekarang mungkin masih dirawat di rumah sakit."

"Sakit apa?"

"Yah, kau tahu kalau dia itu ceroboh, ada sedikit kecelakaan." Untuk lebih tepatnya, kecelakaan yang disengaja oleh Dazai sendiri.

"Oh~"

Pertama kali Chuuya menemui Dazai yang di rumah sakit saat SMA dulu ia tidak sengaja mendengar obrolan para suster tentang hobi bunuh diri Dazai. Yah, setelahnya tentu saja Chuuya menanyakan hal itu pada orangnya langsung dan dengan santai Dazai mengiyakan. Awalnya cukup mengejutkan, tapi setelah lebih dari empat tahun berteman, tidak ada alasan untuk merasa aneh dengan kebiasaan Dazai yang satu itu.

Setiap orang punya hal yang mereka sukai, hal yang membuat mereka senang saat melakukannya, dan Dazai juga punya hal seperti itu. Hanya saja, _yah_ sedikit sinting memang.

"Itu artinya nanti kau pergi menjenguknya?" Chuuya mengangguk. "Ah, kalau begitu tolong berikan ini pada Dazai." Satu buku catatan digereskan ke hadapannya.

"Baiklah." Dilihat sebentar isi buku itu sebelum ia masukan ke dalam tas. Tidak berbeda jauh dengan yang biasa ia lakukan, itu adalah buku tugas laporan milik Dazai yang pasti baru selesai disalin.

Kadang kala Chuuya bisa mengerti kenapa Dazai selalu melakukan percobaan bunuh diri, menyakiti dirinya sendiri dan tidak pernah takut mati. Dengan melihat dirinya sendiri saja Chuuya bisa paham sendikit alasan di balik hobinya itu. Selain karena Dazai yang sudah ditinggal sendiri sejak kecil, keberadaan teman-teman yang selalu memanfaatkan dirinya pasti menjadi tekanan untuk Dazai juga.

"Tapi benar juga kata yang lain ya?"

"Apa?"

"Kau lebih seperti kekasihnya."

"Dazai, maksudmu?"

"Iya, tentu saja. Memang mau siapa lagi? Kalian selalu bersama, apartemen kalian juga bersebelahan, dan kalian sama-sama belum punya kekasih. Atau jangan bilang kalau ... kalian—" satu pukulan mendarat di kepala teman makan siangnya itu. Chuuya tidak ingin mendengar prasangka-prasangka tidak masuk akal seperti itu.

Ia menjadi teman Dazai dulu karena menurutnya sosok Dazai Osamu selalu terlihat kesepian. Bukan berarti tidak punya teman, sebaliknya Dazai justru cukup popular, banyak perempuan yang mengejarnya, banyak anak laki-laki yang ingin menjadi temannya dengan harapan bisa ikut ketularan popular pula. Dazai hampir tidak pernah sendirian saat di SMA dulu. Tapi ekspresi yang anak itu tunjukan saat bersama dengan teman-teman yang lain rasanya seperti kosong. Tawanya tidak benar-benar berarti tawa, senyumnya tidak benar-benar berarti senyum, bahkan amarahnya juga tidak bisa diartikan sebagai amarah.

Dazai tidak pernah menunjukan dirinya yang sesungguhnya pada orang lain, karena alasan itu Chuuya memutuskan untuk menjadikan Dazai sebagai teman dekatnya—kebetulan Dazai lumayan pintar dan bisa dimanfaatkan saat ada tugas.

Tapi kekasih ... orang-orang di sekitar mereka melihat kedekatan antara dirinya dengan Dazai ada pada titik itu. Tidak masuk akal! Dirinya dan Dazai satu gender, mereka laki-laki. Walau sampai saat ini baik Chuuya maupun Dazai tidak pernah punya kekasih bukan berarti ada hubungan khusus juga.

"Hm ... benar, bukan berarti aku tidak suka perempuan. Hanya saja, untuk saat ini aku masih nyaman menghabiskan waktu berdua saja dengan Dazai."

"Lalu apa bedanya?"

"Hah?"

Chuuya langsung menutup mulutnya, lupa kalau kalimat itu dia sendiri yang mengucapkan. Apa bedanya? Tentu saja berbeda, kan?

Kekasih dan teman itu berbeda. Chuuya memang tidak bisa menjelaskan apa perbedaanya, tapi ia tahu kalau kedua hal itu berbeda.

"Chuuya, kalaupun kau ... em, belok, tenang saja aku tetap temanmu, kok." Sekali lagi satu pukulan mendarat di bagian belakang kepala teman makannya itu. Menjengkelkan mendengar kata 'belok' yang dengan jelas dipertegas tadi.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan. Aku dan Dazai hanya teman!"

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

Dazai tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang, telinganya mendengar suara berisik Chuuya dalam ruangan itu. Bergema dan memenuhi gendang telinganya langsung.

"_Tidak-tidak. Itu tidak mungkin!"_ lagi, kata-kata yang sama terus dia ulang, Dazai tidak tahu apa sebenarnya yang tidak mungkin, tapi ia tahu kalau sejak tadi yang di dengar olehnya adalah suara hati Chuuya.

"Chuuya."

"Oh, kau sudah sadar?" kali ini suara Chuuya langsung yang ia dengar. Tidak bergema di telinganya, sangat jelas, tidak begitu keras juga. "Kau ini benar-benar tidak ada bosannya melakukan hal gila, ya?"

Kedua tangan Chuuya terlipat di depan dada, dagunya sedikit naik, dan matanya menyipit kesal. Ah, Dazai tahu habis ini telinganya akan mendengar omelan yang jauh lebih berisik ketimbang suara hati Chuuya yang tidak sengaja dia dengar tadi. Iya, Dazai pikir seperti itu, tapi nyatanya Chuuya justru duduk diam.

Wajahnya merona. Tidak jelas apa alasannya, tapi Chuuya menghindari bertatap mata dengannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Chuuya?"

"Ah, ya. Aku baik. Tidak perlu khawatir. Aku tidak punya hobi bunuh diri." Tapi yang terdengar dari dalam diri Chuuya berbeda. _"Dewa, aku harus bagaimana sekarang? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku gugup sekarang?"_

"Yakin kau baik-baik saja?"

Dia menganggu. _"Tidak! Jantungku rasanya seperti akan keluar dari mulut, saking takutnya."_

Untuk pertama kalinya, setelah empat tahun lebih mengenal Chuuya hal ini terjadi. Biasanya Chuuya tidak pernah mengatakan hal yang berbeda dengan isi hatinya. Biasanya Chuuya selalu jujur dan mengatakan apa adanya. Tapi hari ini dia berbeda.

"_Dewa, kumohon kuatkan hatiku! Ah, sial karena anak itu aku jadi berpikir macam-macam sekarang." _

"Kau sepertinya banyak pikiran." Perkataan Dazai itu mengagetkannya. Dia sempat terlihat gugup, suara hatinya juga menjerik kaget. Tapi bibirnya membantah, mengatakan kalau semua baik-baik saja.

Dazai tidak begitu mengerti tentang konsep cinta dan perasaan lain, karena sejak awal perasaan seperti itu tidak pernah ada dalam dirinya. Tapi kali ini, setelah mendengar kebohongan yang Chuuya katakan dadanya mendadak sakit—ini bukan penyakit yang bisa disembuhkan oleh dokter, Dazai paham betul. Rasanya napas Dazai memendek, dadanya jadi lebih sempit, disaat berasamaan tenggorokannya terasa kering, tercekak, dan perih.

Inikah yang namanya kecewa?

"Kapan kau akan pulang?" isi hati Chuuya masih menyuarakan kata-kata lain yang menolak sesuatu, padahal Chuuya masih terlihat seperti biasanya. Hampir tidak ada bedanya dengan Chuuya yang yang selama ini dia kenal, kecuali itu tadi, suara hati Chuuya.

Dazai jadi tidak mengerti bagaimana dirinya harus menyikapi. Rasa percaya yang selalu membuatnya nyaman di sisi Chuuya mulai memudar. Bibirnya mendadak kaku, lidahnya menjadi kelu. Bersikap biasa saja seperti saat bersama dengan orang lain dan menujukan bakat akting terbaiknya jadi ratusan kali lebih sulit.

Empat tahun terakhir ini Chuuya selalu menjadi pengecualian dalam hidupnya. Tidak mudah untuk Dazai memperlakukan Chuuya sama seperti yang lain—Chuuya bukan pembohong sebelum ini.

"Belum tahu, dokter belum bilang apa-apa."

Sepasang mata dengan manik biru itu memandangnya teduh. Ada penyesalan yang tersampaikan dari mata itu. Ada suara yang terdengar dari dalam diri Chuuya walau pun tidak ada gerak bibir. _"Maaf, maafkan aku Dazai."_

"Nah, Chuuya."

"Ya?"

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Tidak ada." _"Aku tidak mungkin bilang padamu. Terlalu memalukan."_

"Jangan bohong."

"Tidak ada, sungguh." _"Kau akan menertawakan aku kalau kau tahu." _

"Katakan, aku tidak akan menertawakanmu." Lagi, Chuuya terkejut. Matanya bergerak menghidari Dazai lebih jelas lagi, dia gugup dan Dazai semakin penasaran dengan hal yang sedang ditolak oleh hati Chuuya saat ini. Tapi biarpun begitu Dazai masih menunggu jawabannya, Dazai ingin tahu, ingin percaya.

Syukurnya Chuuya termasuk orang yang mudah menyerah. Setelah menghela napas dia baru menjawab, "Lain kali mungkin." _"Aku butuh waktu untuk mengatakannya padamu, bodoh!"_

"Kenapa?" Dazai ingin tahu. Dazai masih ingin percaya kalau Chuuya berbeda dengan yang lain. Dazai masih ingin percaya kalau Chuuya bukan seorang pembohong.

"Sekarang belum waktunya." _"Aku masih harus memastikan, apa aku benar suka padamu, atau aku hanya sekedar tertarik padamu." _

"...o-oh ... baiklah."

Kali ini Dazai yang kaget. Entah bagaimana wajahnya sekarang, Dazai tidak ingin tahu tentang itu. Suara dari dalam diri Chuuya sudah cukup untuk membungkamnya sekarang. Bertanya lebih banyak justru berbahaya, dan mungkin untuk beberapa saat ke depan, sampai waktu yang Chuuya maksudkan tadi Dazai akan menutup telinganya dari suara hari Chuuya juga.

"Hm? Kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa mendadak diam?" _"Ada apa dengan anak ini sebenarnya?"_

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

**12/02/2020 19:53**

Hay-hay, aku bawa Dazai yang bisa denger isi hati orang.

Sebenernya dia yang sekarang aja udah cukup nyeremin, walau ngga punya kekuatan baca pikiran, tapi dia bisa baca pikiran orang dengan mudahnya. Serem, kan? Chuuya kasian, ngga bisa punya rahasia.

Tapi gapapa, semoga kalian suka ya.

Terima kasih untuk yang meninggalkan jejaknya.

Segitu dulu dariku.

Bye~

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**INFO PENTING!**

Buat kalian pembaca fanfiksi jangan lupa follow Twitter dan IG dari **Fanfiction Addict**. Di sana kalian bakal dapet banyak info tentang fanfiksi apik, untuk yang sesama penulis kita juga punya prompt-prompt bagus buat yang mungkin aja bisa jadi hidayah untuk kalian saat bikin fanfiksi dan akan ada banyak event-event seru untuk sesama penulis.

Nah, sebelum ketinggalan, ayo follow kami di IG **ffa_id** dan Twitter **FFA_ID**.

Oh, dan bagi yang berminat langsung gabung dengan GC **Fanfiction Addict**, bisa PM langsung ke sini.


End file.
